Do You Have a Girlfriend? by AlexaNDYE (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Em meio a sanduíches, Tony é surpreendido com várias perguntas indiscretas por Harley. (one shot baseada num acontecimento no meio do filme Homem de Ferro 3)


Oi, gente! Então, essa _one shot_ se passa no meio de Homem de Ferro 3, e é uma breve conversa entre o Tony e o pequeno Harley. (Todo mundo lembra dele, né? '-' É o garotinho fofo que ajudou o Tony no filme, e não calava a boca. Sim, ele enchia o Tony de perguntas – e o fazia ter suas crises de ansiedades) Essa o/s é curtinha, mas muito divertida! Gostaria de agradecer a **AlexaNDYE** por autorizar a tradução da o/s! (thank you too much! :D)

* * *

_**Do You Have a Girlfriend? – One Shot**_

_"Então, você tem uma namorada?"_ Harley perguntou enquanto mastigava seu sanduíche de atum.

Tony fez uma pausa durante um mastigo e olhou para ele. _"Você lê jornal."_ Ele disse sem rodeios. "_O que ele diz?"_

_"Que você tem uma namorada ...?"_ Ele disse questionável.

_"É ..."_ Tony continuou mastigando, limpando o canto da boca. _"Se você já sabia qual era a resposta, por que você me perguntou?"_

Harley arregalou os olhos. Ele não se sentiu ofendido. Ele ficou mais surpreso o quão antisocial Tony era. _"Sinto muito."_ Ele pediu desculpas fracamente. _"Eu estava apenas tentando conversar com você, sabe, algo que as pessoas normais fazem."_

Tony balançou a cabeça. "_Não tente. Coma. Ainda preciso daquilo que você me prometeu, e eu não sou normal. Eu sou especial, sou diferente."_

Harley revirou os olhos antes de continuar a comer o seu sanduíche de atum, mas depois de um minuto de silêncio, ele decidiu trazer o mesmo assunto à tona. _"Ela é legal com você?"_

Tony parou de comer para estreitar os olhos para ele. "_Por que você quer saber sobre ela? Pera aí, você quer ser o namorado dela, é isso?"_

"_Virginia"_. Harley lembrou-se de ter lido seu nome nos jornais.

Tony pensou que ele tivesse entendido mal. _"O quê?"_

_"O nome dela."_

Tony não ouvia alguém dizer o nome dela de nascimento havia tempo. Ela sempre foi 'Pepper' para ele. Só de pensar sobre ela o fez sorrir.

_"Por que você está sorrindo?"_ Harley notou imediatamente.

O pequeno sorriso de Tony se transformou em uma expressão fixa. _"É um país livre. Vou sorrir se eu quiser, e sim, o nome dela é Virginia, mas ela gosta de ser chamada de Pepper."_

_"Pepper"._ Harley lembrou-se de ter visto algo assim no jornal_. "Como o tempero*?"_

_"Sim, como o tempero."_ Tony olhou para ele e notou que menos da metade do seu sanduíche foi comido. Parecia que ele estava comendo devagar de propósito. _"Apresse-se e coma. Temos trabalho a fazer."_

_"Então, ela não é legal com você?"_ Harley perguntou curiosamente, ainda tentando conversar.

_"Não."_ Tony disse com severidade. _"Eu nunca disse que ela não é legal comigo."_

_"Você é legal com ela?"_

Tony estava ficando agitado. _"Às vezes"._ Ele disse sem rodeios.

_"Ela sabe que você está vivo?"_ Harley deu outra mordida em seu sanduíche.

Tony percebeu neste momento que, ele não ia ser capaz de ignorar o assunto sobre sua namorada._ "Eu lhe deixei uma mensagem. Tenho certeza que ela sabe."_

_"Você sente a falta dela?"_ Harley perguntou inocentemente.

Tony olhou para ele por um segundo antes de olhar para o teto. Ele sabia que ele e Pepper estavam sob as mesmas estrelas, mas ele queria que ela estivesse lá - ao lado dele. "_A cada minuto."_ Ele desejou que os últimos meses não tivessem sido gastos em sua oficina, efetivamente ignorando-a. Ela não merecia isso dele.

_"Você se pergunta, às vezes, se você a merece ou não?"_ Sua pergunta fez o estômago de Tony revirar.

_"O que você quer dizer com isso?"_ Ele olhou para o garoto.

_"Bem ..."_ Harley deu outra mordida e mastigou. _"... Quando o meu pai nos deixou, eu sempre pensei que talvez nós não o merecêssemos."_

Tony sabia que ele não merecia Pepper. Ele sabia desse fato desde o momento em que ela começou a trabalhar para ele como sua assistente pessoal. _"Isso pode parecer às vezes, mas às vezes é o contrário." _Seu tom era calmo e simpático_. "Talvez ele não merecesse vocês."_

_"Talvez ..."_ A tristeza encheu a voz de Harley.

_"Eu não mereço a Pepper."_ Tony disse abruptamente, fazendo Harley olhar para ele. _"Eu sei disso. Ela sabe disso. Mas ela ainda insiste em ficar ao meu lado."_

_"Ela parece ser legal."_

_"É ... Ela é muito legal."_ Tony disse com um pequeno sorriso. Ele não sabia que ele estava sorrindo até ele perceber que Harley também sorria_. "Ela é muito mais do que um homem poderia pedir."_

"_O restaurante do outro lado da rua tem a melhor batida de morango. Você deveria levá-la em algum momento."_ Harley comeu o último pedaço de seu sanduíche.

_"Ela é alérgica a morangos."_ Tony disse convicto.

_"Oh"._ Harley parecia mais triste do que surpreso.

_"Sim, eu descobri isso da maneira mais difícil."_ Tony olhou para ele e notou a ausência de seu sanduíche. Ele se levantou de seu lugar e retirou umas notas de dinheiro. _"Vamos lá, você me prometeu umas coisas."_

Harley ignorado sua última frase se levantou para sair do barracão. _"Você acha que eu poderia conhecê-la algum dia?"_

Tony estreitou os olhos para ele._ "Por que você quer conhecê-la? Você está pensando em roubar ela de mim, é?"_

_"Não, eu só-"_ Harley tentou se defender, embora soubesse que ele estava brincando.

_"Bem, você não pode. Ela é minha. E não pense que o seu olhar de cachorro abandonado vai conquistá-la. Confie em mim, eu tentei"._

_"Bem-_" Harley interveio novamente.

_"Sem mais perguntas sobre ela."_ Tony disse severamente._ "Quanto mais tempo eu fico sem minhas coisas, mais irritado eu fico."_ Ele empurrou Harley para fora.

Harley revirou os olhos e murmurou: _"Como ela consegue te suportar ..."_

Tony olhou para ele. _"Como?"_

_"Nada"._ Ele disse rapidamente, saindo do lugar - tirando uma mola enferrujada do bolso.

* * *

**Tempero***_: _ Harley usou essa definição já que Pepper significa 'pimenta', e se usa pimenta como um tempero em certos pratos.


End file.
